Never Forget
by Jane Austen Fan
Summary: This story is set after "Breaking Dawn". I changed the end of "Breaking Dawn" you will see what i changed through out the story. What happens when Alice and Jasper's adopted daughter uncovers a chest in the attic labelled E,B? Read and find out.


**This is my first fanfic so please don't kill me!**

**Review!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight this brilliant love story belongs to Stephanie Meyer!_

**Never Foregotten**

Clementine pulled back the curtain and glanced outside. Her mother and father were bent over, pruning the roses, their backs turned to the house. Their shining forms blinded their daughter as she glanced at them. If they were going to go through their usual schedule of gardening, they should be another hour and a half. That should be just enough time for Clementine to break one of the most important rules of the house, without getting caught.

There were three rules in the Hale household. One, no mention of Clementine's adoption. She was _their _child. End of story. Two, no telling anyone about her parents true selves. Having vampire parents was sure to cause complications if it got out. And finally, no going into the attic. Today, Clementine was going to break number three.

The stairs creaked beneath her feet. Clementine shut her eyes, waiting for her father to come up the stairs after her. But no one came. Letting out a sigh of relief, she continued. It was dark, very dark. Clementine stumbled over something that lay across the floor and grabbed onto a nearby box. Unfortunately, the box wasn't very stable and the whole tower collapsed. Clementine groaned. Getting up, she brushed off the dust and cobwebs. Then, she spotted a small white line, stretching across the floor to meet her.

Pulling a bit of cobweb out of her ebony hair, Clementine continued towards its source. Reaching her hands out blindly, her fingers brushed along a rough and soft surface. She yanked the curtains apart and immediately stepped back as the sunlight beamed in.

"Damn," she murmured. Raising her hand to her eyes, she directed her gaze to the left. Something caught her eye. It glistened and shone in the sunlight, vanishing and appearing as the clouds moved along the sky outside. Clementine carefully stepped over the numerous objects that scattered the floor and knelt down before it.

Taking down the boxes that stood atop and around the item, she dragged it out into the full light. It was a chest, old and darkened with age, with a musty scent that drifted aimlessly in the still air. It wasn't very big, but large enough to be classified as storage. Clementine took in its features. There were entricet drawings and etchings, carved into the sides and lid, curling and twisting in and out of the wood grain. Golden roses coiled around the corners and spiralled around each other as a line of never-ending ivy wound its way around the whole box. The gold caught the sunlight and projected glistening shadows across the walls.

"E B?" she whispered to herself, reading the inscription that was carved into the wood deeply, as though the carpenter who made it feared the wood may cover it. A Victorian 'E' stood entwined with a matching 'B', sitting amongst the roses and vines. "Who's E B?"

Looking around the room, Clementine opened the chest. Dust erupted into the air, flying stilly in the air. Waving her hand to rid herself of it, Clementine reached down into the box and rooted around.

Most of the contents were papers and what appeared to be scrolls. A few random objects and nick-knacks lay scattered in the paper bedding. Clementine reached in and pulled out a set of car keys. Her finger brushed across the cold surface and a Volvo sign became visible. Whoever owned these obviously had good taste in cars. She put the keys down onto the floor and continued.

The next thing to come out of the chest was a photo album. Clementine opened the book and faces lit up in the light. There were some familiar ones, like those of her parents, the same as they were now, their names scribbled untidily next to the snap-shot.

_Jasper and Alice, 1976._

Clementine smiled. They looked strange, dressed in the attire of the time. But then again, they needed to blend in. Closing the book, she poked around the box once more. Then something else caught her eye. She felt it first when her hand brushed across something cold, too hard to be a piece of paper. She pulled it out and the sun shone through the clear heart prism and sent silver dots criss-crossing on the walls. It was a bracelet. It was silver and became warm quickly in Clementine's hand, as though waiting for the warmth of someone's touch. There were two charms on it, interlinked with the chains. One was a small wooden oval, dust clinging to the carved form of wolf that lay inscribed on it. The other was a crystal heart, which still felt cold to touch.

"Wow..." Clementine breathed. She poked a black strand out of her eyes and looked at the bracelet intently. Where did her parents find this?

"What are you doing?" a voice said from behind her. Clementine yelped and shut the chest with a slam. Her mother stood behind her, her pale arms crossed and a look of disapproval pasted across her delicate features.

"Mom!" Clementine exclaimed, shoving the bracelet into her pocket. Alice's topaz eyes shot from Clementine's face to her hand that was withdrawing itself from her jean pocket.

"What do you have?" Clementine opened her mouth to say something but Alice cut across her. "And don't lie!" Clementine sighed and reached into her pocket and withdrew the bracelet. Whatever colour was left in Alice's face left it; "Where did you find that?"

"Over there, in the chest," Clementine said, pointing defeated, to the chest. Alice slid through the space between them as though flying before kneeling down before the chest. Her long fingers traced the lines of the 'E' and 'B'. A sad smile twitched at the sides of her mouth.

"I had it made all those years ago but I never forgot it," she said, so quietly it was close to a whisper. "Sometimes I wish I would."

Clementine suddenly felt uncomfortable, like she was intruding on a moment that belonged to her mother and to whoever 'E B' was. Suddenly, her thoughts were voiced before she could stop them; "Who's 'E B'?"

Silence.

The question hung in the air like an unwelcome fly, practically invisible yet loud enough to cause discomfort. Her mother's shoulders sagged.

**So what did you think? This is my first fanfic so go easy please. Review!**


End file.
